What I Regret
by Aria Belrose
Summary: Kamui is a secretary to childhood friend and boss Xander for the top company Nohr Corporation. However, his life takes a turn for the worst as the company is out shined by the rival company Hoshido Corporation. Xander sends Kamui to be their new secretary to spy on them but he ends up falling in love with the Boss of Hoshido instead. What will he do? Yaoi, RyomaxMale Kamui


I wake up to the sound of a screeching beep as I reach over my nightstand, searching for the alarm clock, and more specific the off-button. When the alarm was silenced, I gently opened my eyes as I stared towards the ceiling before grabbing my cell phone from my nightstand and checking the time.

 **5:34 AM Monday, November 10**

I groaned as I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms, it's a typical Monday morning for me, people say that Monday is a great day, the beginning of a new week of our lives, what a joke. _Ok Kamui stop being a grump and start getting ready for work._ My mind spoke to me as I got out of bed and immediately went into my bathroom connected to my room. I close my eyes before turning on the lights, to avoid the brightness. I start to strip off my pajamas as I look at myself in the mirror.

 _Even for a 21 year old, I still look the same as I've been since I was 16._ I giggled at myself as I took off the remainder of my clothes and went inside the shower, turning it on and immediately letting out a breath of relaxation as the warmth of the water rained down my body. As I soaped my body and shampooed my hair I decided to make some goals today but not expectations. After a few minutes, I turned off the shower and grabbed the towel off the rack and dried myself off before stepping out of the shower, I do the usual, brushing my teeth and combing my hair into its signature style. I leave the bathroom and head straight to my dresser to get a fresh pair of briefs and a t-shirt. I immediately put them on and I change into my office uniform. After checking myself in the mirror making sure I'm presentable, I leave my room and went straight into the kitchen.

I went for my usual breakfast, a banana and a water bottle. _Maybe I should start eating a bigger breakfast._ As I recalled the conversation between me and my co-workers, _It's not my fault my mother was petit, it's genetics!_ I shook my head at the thoughts and grabbed my suitcase and put my shoes on and went out the door, making sure it's locked.

The sun and city buildings greet me as I turn around after checking my apartment door,

 _Another day, let's make the best of it Kamui._

With a smile on my face, I start walking towards the bus station

As I entered the bus, I immediately walk over to a seat and claim it, it may sound silly but my legs get dizzy if I'm standing up in a moving vehicle. As usual, the crowd in the bus starts off small but eventually more and more people start filling the vehicle, thankfully a nice looking man with a beige ponytail takes the seat next to me, as I'm kind of a shy person at times.

Drowsiness starts hitting me and I decided to rest my eyes as the bus starts moving through city traffic.

As the bus went to a stop, I follow the crowd and exit the vehicle. I pull out my cell phone and check the time. _Great, I'm not late._

I start walking in the busy city streets towards Nohr Corporation, the company that I work for; I'm the secretary for the boss of this corporation who happens to be a childhood friend of mine. As I got closer to the building, I feel myself accidently collide with another as I neglected to pay attention to my surroundings.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me." I immediately blurt out as I scanned the other, it was a man with spiky dark red hair who was in a suit that matched his hair, his eyes giving a flaming gaze as he straightens out his suit.

"Can you please stop being an idiot and pay attention?" He grunts out rudely and starts to walk away, I bow my head as an apology and I start walking towards the office. _Way to screw up Kamui! You pissed off a citizen!_ I sigh as I finally reached the front doors of the giant building that went by the name of Nohr Corporation.

I enter the hallway and pass by the front desk; the scary looking worker who went by the name of Benoit noticed my arrival and nodded to me. I nodded back as I noticed the object on his desk, it was a teddy bear, I couldn't help but smile as Benoit, may appear to be tough, is actually a sweetheart. I walked past the hallway towards the elevator.

I exit the elevator and enter the executive floor and I head straight towards Xander's office, my boss. As I reached the door, I cough to myself and knock three times before turning the doorknob. I enter the office and I'm immediately greeted by my boss from his desk.

"Oh good morning!" Xander said as I gave him a smile and nodded

"Good morning" I immediately noticed the dark circles underneath the blonde's eyes. I frown at him.

"Xander, did you not sleep well last night?" I questioned and his face lit up.

"Just work stress Kamui, there's a lot going on right now for our company." He replied and turned his head to his computer. "Can you do me a favor and get me some coffee?" He said while typing away on the keyboard.

I nodded and I leave the office, making sure to close the door quietly. As I walked down the hallway towards the break room, I noticed a violet woman leaving the employee restroom. She met my eyes and gave me a soft smile and I returned it. She started walking towards me.

"Oh hello Kamui, How are you feeling?" Camilla said as she enveloped me in a hug. I smile at the kind gesture.

"I'm alright, how about you Camilla?"

Camilla is a childhood friend; she and Xander have always been an older sister and brother to me as I grew up during my childhood. It was fortunate that Xander offered Camilla a spot in his company, it was nice having her around.

"Oh nothing much, just busy answering calls and scheduling appointments, the usual." She giggled as she smiled.

"I was just on the way to the break room to get Xander some coffee." I say to her.

"Oh don't let me stop you; you know how cranky Xander is without some caffeine." She giggled and her phone on her desk started ringing, she waved me goodbye and started walking towards her desk. I wave her goodbye and went towards the break room and immediately get a cup of coffee.

With the hot cup of caffeine in his hand, he approached the door and right before he knocked, he heard Xander yell from outside his office. As he quietly opened the door and closed it gently, he heard Xander slam the phone back into its place. He noticed my presence and gave a cough of embarrassment.

I gave him a look of concern as I handed the coffee cup to him with a smile.

"Thanks Kamui." He said as he took the cup of coffee, I nodded and straightened my suit.

"Is everything alright?"

Before he answered, he took a sip from his cup and he his face lightened up as he started to feel the caffeine, satisfied he turned towards me.

"Just some problems with our company, we're getting outshined by another company." He sighed as he lay back in his chair, coffee in his hand.

"Which company?" I asked.

"Hoshido Corporation, they had a rise in numbers very recently, causing us to be outshined in the business scene." The blonde sighed as the stress is starting to get to him.

"What are you going to do?" I was concerned about Xander, as he was the one who saved me financially by offering me this position as his personal secretary right after graduating college.

Xander gives me a look of intrigue and my legs start to wobble as I noticed that look immediately from our childhood, he was having an idea that was full of mischief and his eyes started to light up.

"Come and take a seat Kamui." He gestured with his eyes to the chair across his office desk. I gulped and nodded and took my seat, hands starting to shake. Xander coughing as he started to notice my nervousness.

"How would you like to work for Hoshido Corporation?" he slowly blurted out.

My eyes widened at the question, curiosity and confusion filling my mind.

"Are you firing me?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. Xander immediately laughs at my question.

"No silly, I'm sending you as a spy." He replied with mischief and quirkiness.

My chest started to feel tight, like it was hard to breathe in here. It was obvious on what Xander's idea is going to continue. I'm not prone to lying and sneaking around; I was always the innocent one of the bunch.

"I... X-Xander… are you sure this is a good idea?" I choked out, nervous evident in my voice.

Xander brought his arms together and put his elbows on his desk, giving me a look that said _"you are my only hope!"_

"If Hoshido ends up beating us as the top company in city, we may end up becoming bankrupt!" He pleaded with desperation.

I immediately reply, "But we're going to use blackmail to beat them? What happened to honor and respect?" giving him a look of concern.

As soon as I closed my mouth, Xander immediately reached over across the office desk and grabbed my arms and gave me a desperate plea.

"Please Kamui, do this for me? We're childhood friends aren't we? I thought I could rely on you for anything?" he pleaded me with puppy looking eyes that Elise would usually give.

I sighed as I relaxed my body and just nodded to the offer.

"What do I have to do?"

As the sun started to set and the moon started to rise, the workers of Nohr Corporation started to leave the building and return to their loved ones waiting for them at their homes. All except me, as I still stood in Xander's office, looking outside the clear window, overlooking the city. My mind was too busy being clouded by thoughts on this task Xander gave me.

I sighed as I noticed the reflection of the glass, looking at myself. I suddenly jump up as I feel a vibration in my back pocket, reaching into it and taking out my cell phone, I press the home button to check who texted me.

 **Silas**

" **Hey want to go out to the bar tonight? I need some best friend time! ~ ^_^**

I smile as a night with Silas might brighten his mood and immediately unlock my phone and start typing away on the touch screen.

 **You**

 **Oh sure, what time are we going?**

And not a second later, I get another vibration and I look at my phone.

 **Silas**

 **Probably tonight at 8, I'll pick you up so don't worry about a ride**

I smile as Silas was acting the same as he would during our college days, always providing an answer with every problem for me.

 **You**

 **Mkay, I'll see you soon.**

The second I enter my apartment, I drop my suitcase and untie my dress shoes. I let out a breath of relief as the shoes weren't worn in yet.

I immediately head towards the kitchen, thinking a snack would be great before getting ready my night out. I open the fridge to take out my milk carton and a cookie. As I enjoy my food, I feel _my_ phone vibrate in my pocket and I take it out. It was an email from Xander with the instructions for the secret mission I was forced into.

I'll be heading into the Hoshido Building tomorrow at 10 AM for my first day as a secretary advisor to the boss. I'm not sure how Xander got this chance but there's probably no use questioning it. As much as I disapprove of this, I need to do this for him.

After I finished my food, I opened the door to my room and went straight to the closet. I changed out of my work uniform and decided to go for a more casual outfit which consisted of a white cardigan and black skinny jeans. After I was satisfied with my look, my phone started to vibrate and I knew that was Silas texting me that he was here. Turning off the lights and closing my room door, I check to make sure everything was turned off in my apartment before leaving.

Locking the front door, I step out to the front of the apartment and see Silas's car, he pulled down the window and gave me a wave. I smile as I approach the car and got in, Silas immediately reaching over and giving me a friendly hug. Silas was wearing a black vest and black jeans, he was much bigger and muscular compared to my petit frame.

"Thanks for coming out with me!" Silas said happily. I returned the hug and gave a smile.

"Of course, I'm glad you asked me."

We ended the hug and he pulled the car into reverse and we drove off into the city night.

The car ride was nice; we just talked about things in general, such as work, what we did today, and Silas's love life, which was pretty interesting. I'm glad Silas, never made me feel uncomfortable and always tried to make me feel included.

A few minutes later, we reached our destination; it was a local night club called Castle. It was the best place to get an alcoholic drink in the city but to Silas, it was the best place to find people to date. I had to laugh at his idea since I usually wasn't interesting in dating.

We got out of the car and entered the bar, immediately feeling the warmth of the heater, as the nights in the city we're chilly this time of the year. Every table was packed with people having a good time, smiles on their faces.

 _I wish I could be as happy as they are…_

My thoughts were interrupted as Silas grabbed my arm and we went straight to the bartender table. He pulled out a stool for me and I accepted it.

"Thank you." I smiled and Silas returned it and we were interrupted as the bartender approached us and raised an eyebrow as he saw me, questioning how old I was. I ignored the insult and immediately brought out my ID and gave it to him. He eyed it suspiciously before giving a laugh as he ruffled my hair and asked us what drinks we wanted. After we ordered our drinks, Silas looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright Kamui?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I replied with a monotone voice. He sighed as he held his head with his hand.

"Y'know I'm always here for you right? You're not alone." Silas replied with honesty.

"I know Silas, and I thank you for it." I smiled as I reassured him with a hug, he pat me on the back as a sign of comfort.

Before anything else was said, the bartender finished our drinks and gave them to us. We toasted and the alcohol slowly starting to affect me.

"Kamui," I turned my face towards him as he began, "I'm really sorry about Z-"I immediately slammed my drink on the table to stop him.

"Please don't mention him, I'm fine. I don't need him in my life." I slowly blurted out.

"Right… Sorry." He flinched in awkwardness as he tried to ease the mood with another conversation.

Drink after drink as we continued throughout the night. It was probably around 11 o'clock as Silas and I were drunk out of our minds. I didn't even notice him leave for the bathroom as I sat alone at the table.

I sighed as I looked down at my glass with alcohol inside.

"What am I doing with my life?" I quietly spoke out, hoping that nobody would hear me.

"Well hello." A rough baritone voice suddenly surprised me, making me jump slightly before turning my head to the side to see a man sitting right next to me.

Tanned skin covered a muscular body, long spiky red hair on top of his head and eyes that gave a fierce looking appearance. He wore a red vest that outlined his torso, along with black jeans and black boots. From a first glance he was much older than I and I couldn't help but flush as he started to lean closer to me.

"You're a light drinker aren't you?" he purred, it was obvious this man was drunk but for some reason I didn't dislike it.

"And supposed I am?" I squeaked out, turning my head away to look down at my drink. I heard a shift of movement and my chin was suddenly held and pulled towards the man, our eyes gazing each other. The man didn't say anything but his eyes were like looking through me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I couldn't find myself to resist the man, I was drawn to him. And suddenly the stranger closed the distance between us and our lips were pushed together. The touch of his lips was soft at first, before it turned into a dance for dominance. I groaned and couldn't comprehend what was going on as we ran our tongues together, each touch making my body crave and ache more.

The kiss was hot and wet at the same time and it seemed to last forever and I didn't want it to end before he pulled away with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Well aren't you a sensitive one, the names Ryoma." He purred out as his hand started to rub my thigh, making me crave more as he rubbed more and more of the sensitive place.

"K-Kamui." I moaned out as he the rubbing stopped and my hip was wrapped by Ryoma's muscular arm giving a sign of claim and ownership.

"How about we go back to my place?" he whispered the question in my ear sensually as he starts to kiss my neck with his hot tongue, causing me to moan out in pleasure, he let out a chuckle as he heard me and suddenly I feel his hot breath blowing inside of my ear, my face was undeniably red. There was no use denying it, I was enticed and imprisoned by this handsome stranger and I immediately nodded in desperation as he pulled me up from the bar stool and took my hand and walked me out of the club and into his car. As we got in the car, Ryoma leaned over from the driver's seat and gently tugged me forward and turned my head towards him and brought our lips together.

As we separated, I immediately whimper as I craved more of him and he smirked and started licking my ear causing a wanton moan to leave my mouth as I rest my hands on his muscular chest.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you never forget my touch Kamui." He whispered as he started the car and drove off towards his place. I leaned back in my seat, gazing out the window and towards the city lights.

The rest of the night was a blur to my drunken mind.

I opened my eyes and immediately realized something was peculiar, I was on a bed that wasn't my own and I gasped as I realized I was naked. I sat up from the bed and realized I was alone in someone else's home. I spotted on the nightstand my phone and my clothes folded neatly. I reach over and open the phone and I flinch at the bright light from my phones home screen and notice that it was 12 in the afternoon and I had 11 unopened texts from Silas and 2 from Xander. The former probably wondering why I'm not at work.

I groan in pain as my head starts buzzing, a sign of a hangover. I held my head to try and ease it but it fails. As I turned around I noticed a sticky note on the night stand next to my clothes and I slowly ease my limp body towards it to grab it.

 **Pain killers are on the table in the kitchen, leave as soon as you wake up and lock the door.**

 **-R**

As soon as I finish the note, my body starts to ache and I gasp in surprise as I feel an unmentionable liquid leak from it.

 _I need to get home._

I slowly get off the bed and grab my clothes and head straight into the bathroom to clean myself up. I observe the penthouse on the way there and noticed how luxurious the furniture was. Ryoma must be rich or have an amazing job. I enter the bathroom and immediately wash my face, after that I try to clean my body as much as possible.

Memories of last night were fuzzy but there's no way I could forgot how much pleasure I had from Ryoma. I flushed at the thought as memories started flowing back into me. How good it felt to be kissed by him, how muscular he was how he cherished and made love to me.

I blush as all these inappropriate thoughts are covering my mind and I shake them out. As I finished cleaning myself and put my clothes on, I leave the bathroom and head towards the kitchen in the penthouse apartment. I immediately spot the pain killers and I make sure to take some of the pills and a bottle of water from the fridge. As soon as I finish, I open the front door and take my leave.

As I walked down towards the bus station, my mind wonders if I should send a text to Silas about what happened last night, but I couldn't help but worry that he would judge me so I decided to keep it short and just say that I'm fine and I'll see him later.

Xander's message was basically that he was shocked that I missed work and if I was okay, I reply with a sorry and that he'll make his shift up and that I'm alright and safe.

I close my phone after sending the text as I wait for the bus to arrive,

"Might as well take a seat." I whispered, talking to myself, plopping myself on the metal bench.

As I got home, I head straight into my bathroom and strip off my rumpled clothes and immediately into the shower to cleanse my sore muscles.

As the heat from the shower starts soothing me, my memories from last night start invading my mind again. How much he loved Ryoma planting kisses all over his body and how great it felt to be dominated by the older man.

I cursed as I realized that my lower body started to feel pressure as I started to get hard at the thought of Ryoma. I couldn't help but reach down and touch myself as I remember Ryoma feeling me all over, kissing each place with those sinful lips of his. I remember him finding my most sensitive spots as he explored my body with his tongue. My memories becoming clearer, as I remembered asking for more, and he gave me that sexy smirk of his as he got off the bed to go into the bathroom.

Moments later, he reappeared with a bottle I assumed to be lubricant and he gently laid me on my back as I felt a finger on my entrance. I moaned as I felt it rub inside me and after I got used to it, he added another finger and I closed my eyes and begged for more.

"My my my… aren't you a needy boy Kamui." He purred into my ear and I heard a shift of movement above me.

I opened my eyes and I had to suppress a moan as my eyes wander Ryoma's handsome face and muscular body. I blush as I hear him smirk.

"Like what you see?" he leaned in close and closed our lips together. I moan into the kiss and suddenly I feel Ryoma enter me and I start to scream, Ryoma refusing to end the kiss, starts to thrust into me and I couldn't breathe. The pleasure was too much and intoxicating.

The thrusts were getting faster, the only sounds in the room were slurping sounds from our tongues dancing and the sounds of Ryoma pounding me, making me full inside. I felt the lower part of my body on fire as I forced myself out of Ryoma's lips. I scream out his name as I arch my back as I come all over our chests and I couldn't help but whimper Ryoma's name. He groaned deeply at the sight and with a couple more thrusts, he came as well, his hot seed filling my velvety walls.

As we regained our breath, I looked up at Ryoma's face with tired eyes.

"Thank you.. R-"before I could even finish his name, I groaned as I felt Ryoma biting my neck, leaving a love-bite. As he finished marking me, I heard his deep handsome voice.

"You're mine now."

"Ah..! Ryoma!" I screamed as I release all over my palm, the fluid quickly washing away by the shower water. As i try to catch my breath, my eyes widened at what just happened.

 _Did I just masturbate about someone I just had a one night stand with?_ I blushed at the thought.

I got out and dried myself off and went straight to bed after that, plopping my head on the pillow and closing my eyes, not even caring that it was only the afternoon.

I sighed as I approached the main building for Hoshido Corporation, I immediately inform the front desk that I was the new secretary for the boss and she informed that I were to wait for him in his office as she led me to the elevator and gestured me to enter as it opened. I barely paid attention as she went over basic rules and I absently nodded to her. As the elevator reached the executive floor, she took me to the office of the new boss I would be working for until next year. She led me inside of the room and I took a seat in a chair, she informed me that he would arrive soon, I nodded to her and she closed the door and left.

I sighed as I start to doubt this idea of spying on this company just for Nohr to win but I couldn't deny Xander.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps coming from outside the door. I gulped and my leg wouldn't stop shaking in nervousness as the door knob suddenly turned and the door opened and a very familiar looking man in a dark red suit entered. Both our eyes widened in shock as we stared at each other as time stood still, I don't think neither of us was expecting this.

My heart started to race as I muttered the man's name.

"Ryoma…"


End file.
